


Незваный гость

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Injury, M/M, Ritual, kylo ren is dirty and smells bad, non-graphic boot care, painkillers and tranquilizers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Кайло, раненный при исполнении миссии, приходит в себя в каюте Хакса и видит, как тот чистит сапоги.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Незваный гость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uninvited Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014503) by [Vadianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

Одной из самых незыблемых констант в жизни Кайло была неудобная и уродливая первоорденская мебель. Похоже, совсем недавно в него стреляли и серьезно ранили: все тело и голова невыносимо болели. Он не помнил, кто в него стрелял, сражался ли он, и если да, то зачем. Но Кайло опознал твердокаменные подушки дивана под собой и отвратительный оттенок голубого, возникший перед глазами, едва приподнял веки.

Он моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме ужасной мебели и боли, но мысли упрямо оставались расплывчатыми и беспорядочными. Похоже, ему вкололи обезболивающее. Возможно, сильное. Вероятно, вместе с транквилизаторами. Кайло помнил сильную боль от крупнокалиберного бластерного заряда, то, как, сбитый с ног, падал на пыльную землю, смутное ощущение жара и пота, размытые очертания оранжевого горного склона на... где же он был?

Он потянулся рукой к боку. Жилета на нем уже не было, и он вздрогнул, коснувшись повязки на ребрах. Она была широкой и многослойной. Кайло не слишком хотелось думать о причине ее появления. Он повернул голову вбок, поморщившись от болезненного напряжения в мышцах шеи и плеч.

Кайло увидел Хакса, сидящего на низком приступке, ведущем к двери в каюту. Он всегда ненавидел совершенно ненужные приступки на этих кораблях. Когда Кайло был моложе, то бывал на планетах где, прежде чем войти в помещение, надлежало снять обувь, вне зависимости от того, было ли здание общественным или частным владением. Данное правило всегда его раздражало, но на территории Республики встречалось редко. В Ордене же такое поведение считалось нормальным, более того — желательным. Вероятно, входило в их программу промывки мозгов. Все каюты, которые Кайло видел на кораблях Ордена, были оснащены небольшими приступками у дверей, где, насколько он знал, каждый член Первого Ордена снимал сапоги, перед тем как войти. На звездных разрушителях этот обычай особенно раздражал, ведь на них было абсолютно нечем наследить.

Он молча смотрел Хаксу в спину, наблюдал за движениями его рук, за тем, как перекатываются мышцы плеч под облегающей серой майкой, и заметил свисающие с пояса подтяжки. Кайло не видел, чем именно он занимается, но бывал здесь достаточно часто, чтобы знать, что каждый день Хакс с маниакальной старательностью чистил и полировал свои сапоги. В отсутствие кителя с высоким воротником-стойкой были видны коротко стриженные на затылке волосы Хакса и бледная шея. Кайло разглядывал его, намного больше наслаждаясь видом спины Хакса, чем видом грязных сапог, которые тот чистил.

Он открыл для себя привычку Хакса начищать до блеска сапоги, проснувшись однажды ночью один в его каюте, после особенно бурного секса. Кайло едва заставил себя вылезти из постели, поэтому скептически оценил вид голого Хакса, чистящего сапоги, и отреагировал язвительно. Хакс, вовсе не смущенный насмешками Кайло, велел ему уйти, если он недостаточно зрелый, чтобы наблюдать за чисткой. Ситуация не вызывала у Хакса ни малейшего стыда: посреди ночи, после бурного секса, он голым чистил сапоги, пока партнер спал в его постели. Такой вещью можно было бы шантажировать, но поведение Хакса делало саму эту мысль нелепой.

После первого случая Хакс стал чаще чистить обувь у Кайло на виду, не дожидаясь, пока они выпьют или потрахаются. Необходимость снимать сапоги, чтобы попасть в каюту Хакса, всегда здорово раздражала Кайло, особенно потому, что он обычно заходил только тогда, когда они уже почти занялись сексом на ближайшей поверхности. И он не обрадовался, когда Хакс стал настаивать, чтобы сначала почистить и его сапоги. Хакс всегда предлагал Кайло уйти, если его что-то не устраивает. Разумеется, Кайло никогда не уходил. Досадно, но секс всегда того стоил.

Кайло уже собрался высказаться, выпалив одно из привычных оскорблений. Сглотнул и понял, что во рту все пересохло и онемело. Его взгляд упал на стакан с водой, стоявший на столике возле дивана. Приподнявшись, Кайло с удовольствием осушил его и улегся обратно, устроившись поудобнее.

В каюте царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь шуршанием щетки Хакса. Кайло наблюдал, как Хакс отставил один сапог в сторону и руками в тонких перчатках, входивших в набор для полировки, взял другой. Он сохранял спину прямой, сосредоточенно вытянув шею. Полировка продолжалась, а Кайло смотрел на его линию плеч.

Кайло не помнил, как он сегодня добрался до каюты. Вполне возможно, пришел сюда сам. Кайло ненавидел оставаться в одиночестве после сражений, особенно если был ранен. Будь он один, он снова и снова вспоминал бы худшие моменты битвы. Медитации никогда не помогали успокоиться, и отвлечь его могли только другие люди. И разговаривал Кайло в этом состоянии исключительно с Хаксом.

После того как он обнаружил привычку Хакса, Кайло не мог не обратить внимания на сапоги других офицеров и штурмовиков. Они всегда были в безупречном состоянии, начищены практически до зеркального блеска. Раньше он никогда особо над этим не задумывался. Его сапоги всегда были поношенными и неухоженными.

Кайло уставился на идеально начищенный сапог, с которым Хакс уже закончил. Затем Кайло оглядел комнату, пытаясь вспомнить вчерашний день. Если не считать повязок на животе и груди, на нем были только штаны и носки. Поблизости не было ни жилета, ни капюшона, ни перчаток со шлемом. Световой меч лежал на столике рядом со стаканом, в пределах досягаемости. Еще до предательства дяди Кайло неизменно спал с оружием и, увидев его на столике, немного расслабился.

Кайло не знал, сам ли он снимал обувь и одежду или ему кто-то помог. И где это произошло: в медотсеке или в каюте Хакса. Но мог с уверенностью сказать, что его меч окажется рядом, а вот сапоги — нет.

Он закрыл глаза, позволив себе расслабиться, наслаждаясь спокойствием момента. Кайло ничего не вспомнил, но это и не имело значения. Тревога, гнев и адреналин битвы выветрились, и он не хотел снова погружаться во Тьму.

Поэтому он ни о чем не думал. Время шло. Наконец Кайло открыл глаза. Спал ли он? Вряд ли.

Он увидел, что Хакс все еще не закончил с сапогом. Должно быть, прошло лишь несколько минут.

— Хакс, — голос звучал тихо и скрипуче.

Кайло отметил, как дернулись плечи Хакса, и лениво улыбнулся. Он напугал Хакса.

— Рен. Ты вновь доказал, что тебя непросто убить, — Хакс чуть обернулся, его профиль виднелся из-за плеча. — Едва не истек кровью на поле боя. Тебе выращивают новую почку.

— Хм. — Хакс наверняка преувеличивал серьезность его раны. Он бы запомнил, если бы побывал на грани смерти. Или хотя бы лечение такой травмы. Кайло подумал, не спросить ли Хакса, как он попал в каюту, но решил воздержаться. Ответ смутил бы одного из них, а он не желал оказаться смущенным.

— Опять счищаешь с сапог космический вакуум?

— Да, я уделяю должное внимание своему внешнему виду и впечатлению, которое я произвожу на окружающих, — Хакс отвернулся и торопливо вернулся к чистке. Его правый локоть двигался быстрее, чем раньше.

Кайло закрыл глаза.

— Сегодня, когда шаттл заходил на посадку, я подслушал разговор двух штурмовиков. — Несмотря на обезболивающее, транквилизаторы и все, что с ним произошло, он запомнил тот разговор.

— Ты командуешь сильным и очень дисциплинированным легионом, Рен.

Так они справлялись с волнением, и Хакс знал об этом. 

— JU-0784 сказала ST-1865, как она горда, что идет в бой в таких красивых сапогах. — Они входили в состав партизанского отряда, одетые так, чтобы не выделяться: камуфляж, оружие, комплекты для выживания и черная обувь из искусственной кожи.

Не открывая глаз, Кайло уловил, как Хакс замер.

— Я же говорил, что эта традиция очень важна, — ответил Хакс после долгой паузы.

— Я и не предполагал настолько. Поэтому спросил JU-0784, почему так важно, как выглядит ее обувь? Сапоги же снова испачкаются, никто не заметит их красоты. Но вместо нее мне ответил YU-0348.

Кайло умолк, ожидая что Хакс перебьет его, не дав договорить. Хакс явно знал, к чему он ведет.

Но он молчал, и Кайло продолжил:

— YU-0348 сказал мне, что JU-0784 не чистила свои сапоги. Что она... хвалила ST-1865 за то, что он ухаживает за ними для нее. Что это традиция любовников в Первом Ордене — а раньше в Империи — заботиться об обуви друг друга.

Кайло приоткрыл один глаз. Хакс не менял позы, он все еще держал в руках второй сапог Кайло. Вскоре после того, как он узнал, что Хакс не может спать, не почистив обувь, Кайло начал просыпаться и находить свои сапоги начищенными и блестящими, когда бы он ни заснул.

Прежде Кайло не заставал Хакса за чисткой. Тот всегда успевал закончить, пока он спал. Кайло снова закрыл глаза.

— Я спросил его почему. Он ответил, что это способ показать окружающим заботу о партнере.

Хакс ничего не сказал. Кайло улыбнулся, надеясь, что Хакс смотрит на него. Он услышал, как скрипнул пол, когда Хакс встал, тихие звуки уборки, легкие шаги, остановившиеся у дивана. Почувствовав резкий запах полироли, Кайло нахмурился. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Хакс сердито разглядывает его, скрестив руки перед собой. С пояса у него все еще свисали подтяжки, а серая майка прилипла к груди. Строгая прическа слегка растрепалась, несколько прядей спадали на лицо.

— Ты же в курсе, что твои сапоги отвратительны?

— Я и не знал, что ты сохнешь по мне, генерал. Хочешь, чтобы я всегда полировал твою обувь?

Кончики ушей Хакса покраснели, и Кайло, самодовольно улыбаясь, закрыл глаза.

— Я буду рад, если ты начнешь иногда менять носки, мерзкий ты монстр. — Он услышал, как Хакс направился в спальню. — Остальную твою одежду я отправил в мусоросжигатель. И прими душ, Рен, ты воняешь.


End file.
